Darth Vader's Slumber Party!
by Flame Donkey
Summary: Darth Vader invites Scar, Sauron and Voldemort over for a slumber party! What chaos will be unleased? Please R and R.
1. Invitation Time!

**Darth Vader's Slumber Party!**

By: Flame Donkey

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or any other things that don't belong to me in this story.

Woo hoo! My first Fan Fiction! It's all about some movie villains having a slumber party in Darthy's apartment. Scar, Voldemort and Sauron come over. I hope you like it! Also, Darth Vader is now Darthy.

**Chapter 1—INVITATION TIME!**

Darthy was sitting in a corner of his apartment drinking a cola, cursing luke.

Darthy: …….. I hate you Luke………. Blowing up my Death Star and whatnot.

(RING RING RING)

The phone rang…. Umm…. DRAMATICLY. Darthy slowly reached towards the phone, his breath fluctuating under the suspense! Wow. That was a terrible narration.

Darthy: Stupid narrator. Wait, my breath always does that!

Narrator: Uhh…. My burrito is in the microwave! Gotta run!

Darthy: Right…..

(RING RING)

Darthy: Oh yah! Hello?

Luke: Oh wow! Daddy!

Darthy: Wow. Awkward!

Luke: When you divorced mom you left some of your stuff here!

Darthy: Like what?

Luke: An old toaster, a skull, a gun, 16 Storm Trooper uniforms, a spaceship and a gift certificate to Chucky Cheeses.

Darthy: That's where it went!

Luke: Your spaceship?

Darthy: No, the certificate.

Luke: …………………………… Oh my.

Darthy: Can you just give it all back?

Luke: Mom says you have to pay the child support first!

Darthy: CRAP!

(Click)

Darthy: Where am I going to get that money? I have an idea! I will invite over a bunch of friends for a slumber party! While they are sleeping, I WILL STEAL THEIR WALLETS! MUAHAHA!

Narrator: I expected a much more evil plan out of you. You disappoint me.

Darthy: Whatever! First, the invitation list!

**Darthy's List**

Lord of the ring:

SAURON

Lord of sneakiness and spells:

VOLDEMORT

Evil talking lion:

SCAR

Darthy: Wow! I like those titles! Evil talking lion. I'M TAKING THAT ONE!

Narrator: Fine then.

Evil talking lion: Oh yeah! I love this new title!

Narrator: There are three things wrong with that! Firstly, IT TAKES FOREVER TO TYPE! Secondly, it's scars title. Thirdly, YOU ARE NOT A TALKING LION!

Darthy: Hey! My title is gone! NOO!

Narrator: Haha!

Darthy: Well, I'll call them now.

Darth Vader started dialing numbers and inviting friends. Sauron took some convincing to invite, but when Darthy mentioned that they would watch the soap opera, "Kill me again, I Might have to kiss you." He decided to come. Voldemort wasn't hard at all. Darthy had dead mice. What kind of snake man doesn't like dead mice? Scar was really hard to convince. All he liked was hyenas doing the can can! So darthy hired some clowns to dress up as hyenas and do the can can. Weird. Really weird.

WOO! I finished the chapter! Next Chapter: Sauron brings the snacks!


	2. Sauron brings the Snacks!

**Darth Vader's Slumber Party!**

By: Flame Donkey

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or any other things that don't belong to me in this story.

I am very sorry that it took so long to update, as I have been working on a new website and such. (www.fisheatinghowlermonkey. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews! I am not much of a writer so I did it in script form. (I noticed other people doing it that way.) So anyway, here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 2— SURON BRINGS THE SNACKS!**

Sauron: I am so TIRED!

Sauron was still half asleep in his Hello Kitty pajamas, sleeping on a dumpster downtown.

Sauron: What was I going to do today?

Sauron then pulls out his Palm Pilot, and starts reading his schedule.

Sauron: Oh yah. D's party. I might as well buy some snacks… Guh, I am tired.

Sauron stumbled into the nearest Star Bucks and fell flat on the floor.

Sauron: One coffee please!

Minimum wage employee: Would you like it as a Latte or a Quagamunte.

Sauron: What's a Quagamunte?

Minimum wage employee: Just the normal stuff.

Sauron: Oh… I'll have on of those.

Minimum wage employee: Ok. HEY SAM!

Sam: Yeah, whas do yous want?!

Minimum wage employee: One Quagamunte!

Sam: I'lls gets on it!

10 minutes and 15$ later.

Sauron: Mmmm. Coffee….

Sauron, now finally awake, walked to a grocery store to buy some snacks.

Grocery Counter Lady: Excuse me, are you homeless?

Sauron (now hyped up on coffee): What? What? What do you mean? Of course not no!

Grocery Counter Lady (under breath): We always get the drug addicts…

Grocery Counter Lady: Security! Darn, we don't have security…. But, I have pepper spray!

The grocery counter lady went over to Sauron and sprayed him in his face, which had no effect, because under his cloak, he didn't have one. Sauron immediately ran to the back of the store, looking to steal some snacks for the party.

Sauron: Let's see, something vegetarian…. Aha! Carrot sticks and dip! Oh! Party streamers!

He grabbed the carrot sticks and streamers, and made a hasty escape.

Sauron: Ok, Darthy's apartment is, on 32nd street… That's 5 miles away! I'll have to take the bus!

Sauron is now sitting on a bench waiting for a bus, and reading a bus schedule.

Sauron: Ok my bus should be here in, an hour! No way!

Sauron amused himself by taking his hood of at random passers by to show them his well, skull. A few people ran, and one punched him, and kicked him, and pepper sprayed him, which didn't work. Then, the bus came.

Bus guy: Exact change only.

Sauron: Would you take this low quality orc axe? It has an inscription.

Bus guy: Oh cool! Sure! Let's see here "Made in Isengaurd". Oh. That must be the inscription.

Sauron went and sat down in the back, and the bus driver got out. He then started swinging the low quality orc axe until it hit a tree and broke. He came back in slowly.

Bus guy (mumbling): Orc made crap, that's what it is.

The bus ride was short, and Sauron was just about to leave the bus when,

Bus guy: You owe me a Quarter! Or another orc axe!

Sauron: Umm well you see….

Sauron then bolted out the door and ran to Darthy's apartment. He looked at the list of people, found Darth Robert Vader, and pressed the call button.

Darthy (Really distorted through speaker): Hello?

Sauron: Hi! Can you let me in?

Darthy (still distorted): Sure.

The door buzzed and Sauron opened it, went inside and up the elevator to Darthy's apartment. Sauron knocked and Darthy let him in.

Darthy: Hello old friend!

Sauron: Hello! It is good to see you!

Darthy: You are 8 hours early! Did you bring snacks?

Sauron: Yes I did. I got carrot sticks.

Darthy: ………ok. Well, I have to go to the park across the street and hunt some mice with my Light Saber. You know, for Voldemort.

Sauron: I get to watch my soap opera right?

Darthy: Of course. Do you want to help me hunt the mice? I have an extra lightsaber!

Sauron: Wouldn't a gun or trap work better?

Darthy: Yeah but, I am a SITH!

Hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter: Mouse Hunting!


End file.
